


Dress Up

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Draco loses a bet





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Winette
> 
> · Title: Dress Up
> 
> · Pairing or Character: Harry/Draco
> 
> · Prompt: Father Christmas
> 
> · Rating: RT

"You can't possibly find this outfit…" Draco panted as Harry shoved his robes up around his waist. "Attractive!"

 

Harry growled and slammed his lips down on Draco's, his tongue plundered Draco's mouth, and his hand wrapped around Draco's bare cock.   Draco whimpered as Harry stroked him firmly, twisting his hand as he reached the top, and when Harry pulled his lips away to kneel in front of him he cried out. 

 

"Potter, this is just sick."

 

Harry hummed as he took Draco's cock in his mouth, sucking slowly from tip to base, and when he reached the bottom he fluttered his tongue against the base.  Draco's hands slid into his hair, trying to guide his head, and Harry moaned around the thick cock as Draco pulled his hair. 

 

"Potter, fuck your mouth is good," Draco wheezed and began thrusting his hips. "But this isn't sexy…it's hot…I'm sweaty…Malfoy's don't sweat."

 

Harry ran his fingers over Draco's balls, cupping them, and then slid his finger to Draco's hole.  Draco shouted as Harry pressed his finger inside and crooked it to hit his prostate.  Harry's mouth tightened around his shaft, he slid another finger inside Draco, and stars exploded behind Draco's eyes. 

 

Draco began fucking Harry's mouth in earnest, loving the way Harry moaned when Draco called him a dirty cocksucker, and when Harry tightened his lips and sucked hard Draco came with a hoarse shout. 

 

Harry stayed with him until he was completely spent and he waited for Draco to look down before swallowing. 

 

"Fuck, Potter."

 

"At home, Draco," Harry grinned and stood slowly. "You've still got to get Christmas wishes from Ginny's kids."

 

Draco groaned and allowed Harry to straightened his robes, "I can't believe I lost that bet with Granger.  Honestly…I think she and the Weasel cheated."

 

"You're a grand…brilliant actually," Harry laughed as he tugged Draco of the cupboard. "Father Christmas."

Draco grunted and Harry laughed. 

 

"Come on Malfoy.  I think I hear Luna and her brood."

 

Draco cursed, straightened his hat and beard, and looked in the mirror before strolling out to greet the rest of the Christmas guests. 

 

He was a fine looking Father Christmas…And he got the blow job to prove it. 


End file.
